


Stars

by ZakeryDaiquiri



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakeryDaiquiri/pseuds/ZakeryDaiquiri
Summary: Chapter two!! I'm so excited! I hope you like it😉
Series: Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stars

**Chapter Two**

When Oikawa got home a few days after that he plopped down onto his bed and started sobbing remembering that if he didn’t pay rent for his home, he'd be kicked out. The only problem is he got fired from his job. He called Iwa but he didn’t pick up. He figured he was eating so he was gonna wait about twenty minutes or so. After about twenty minutes he called and no one answered. After an hour he got a bit worried. Since Iwaizumi gave Oikawa his address, he rushed over to his house. And knocked on the door. After no one answered, he remembered there was a spare key under the doormat. He looked and finally found it. As he unlocked the door he heard barks from dogs all in the neighborhood. He rushed all around the house to find his room, but when he did, he found a tragic image.

Iwaizumi was laying on the floor, blood pouring out of his side. He immediately called 911 and they rushed over. As they arrived at the hospital they went straight to the emergency room.

As they were going Oikawa kept yelling at Iwaizumi to stay with him. Iwaizumi was still alive, but unconscious. His pulse was still going but he was barely breathing.

Blood was rushing out of his side but Iwaizumi was alone in the house.

Or so he thought...

* * *

Heh heh.. this was a short chapter, but don't worry!! This isn't the end!!


End file.
